What You Won't Do For Love
by flashpenguin
Summary: In a club in Georgetown, Em is pondering her same past resolution until Hotch comes along to give her a shove in the right direction and toward the one she loves. Post ep, sort of, although it was written for the CCOAC New Year's Challenge. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Here's hoping everyone had a safe and happy new year. _

_Once again, I am cutting it down to the wire. It took me a long time to figure out which direction to take these two, but when it was revealed that Dave has been confiding in Em and she is his sounding board, the wheels started turning. But how when my two main are Em/Hotch? Well, where there's a will, there's a way to put a twist in a story._

_Song prompt: "What You Won't Do, Do For Love" by Bobby Caldwell._

**What You Won't Do, Do For Love**

Clubs were not Emily Prentiss's scene. She liked the quiet and peace that her two bedroom apartment townhouse gave her. The music, the dancing, the scummy come ons by creepy guys using age old pick up lines - it was enough to make her glad that she had resigned herself to the single life. Almost.

She had wanted to hide away and pretend that the last case hadn't bothered her, but it had. And though she had talked to Hotch about how it had affected her, she hadn't told him everything. She had failed herself by breaking a promise. Now she sat at the bar twirling a straw in her drink and wondered why she even bothered anymore.

"Want to talk about it?" Hotch's voice broke thru her reverie. Surprised by his presence, she spun around on the barstool.

"Hotch? What are you doing here?" She tried to conceal the surprise and anger at him invading her space.

"The team wanted to go out for a drink and they picked this place," he replied

"You followed me?" Em's eyes widened.

"May I sit down?" he asked trying to diffuse the moment. It didn't take a profiler to read that Em was on the defense. He waited for her nod and took the stool beside her. "What are you having?" He glanced at her drink.

"Pineapple and Amaretto," Em said and sipped.

"I think I'll pass. I'll have a scotch, neat," he told the bartender. Taking the glass, he took a swallow. "I didn't follow you. I didn't even know you were going to be here."

Em shrugged. "Sure."

"You told me you were going home." Hotch reminded her. "But now that you're here and we're here, why don't you come over and sit with us?"

Em smiled softly. "I don't think that would be a good idea. I just want to think."

"About the case?" Hotch leaned in closer.

"No." She shook her head. "A regret."

A smile tugged at Hotch's lips. "Emily Prentiss has a 'regret'? I'm all ears."

"Funny Hotch." Em tried to concentrate on the music in the background. "You can't profile me."

Hotch turned serious. "Honestly, Em, talk to me. If something is wrong, I want to help."

Em took a deep breath then let it out. "Have you ever made a New Year's Resolution? And didn't keep it?"

"Sure." He nodded. "More than a few."

"How about the same one over and over for a few years?" God, she needed another drink.

"That's normal. What was the resolution? Please tell me it's not to lose weight or cut your bangs again," he teased.

Em chuckled. "No. I want to tell someone I love them."

"Ah." Hotch concentrated on the aged liquor.

"That's comforting, Hotch. Drag my deep, dark secret out of me and then say 'ah'. Makes me feel good about not keeping it now," she groused.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just curious about who it could be. Do I know him?"

Em shifted on the stool and wished for the floor to open up. "You could say that."

"Is it someone in the Hoover Building?" Hotch wondered.

"You're warm."

"Someone on the fifth floor?"

"Very warm." She stirred her drink faster.

"Are they in the BAU?" He waited. Em remained quiet. "Man or woman?"

Em's head snapped up. "Hotch!"

He grinned. "Help me narrow it down before the team comes looking for me and they end up dragging us both to the corner table." He ran his eyes over her face for a hint. "Is it me?"

Em let out a breath on an embarrassed smile. "No. I mean, I wish it was you, but…no." She bit her lip. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"No offense taken, Emily." Hotch sipped. "Morgan?"

"Definitely a no. We're getting back to that place where we can hang again, but I don't want to push it. Besides, PG is getting ready to debug my laptop and I want it back in one piece."

"Understandable. Have you told him what 'Sin To Win' means?" Hotch asked.

Em shook her head and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "No. I want us to remain friends this time."

"Well, the field is slowly narrowing down, so my next guess is going to be Reid."

"Two words: Star Trek."

Hotch looked bewildered. "Huh? You lost me."

"He's Star Wars, and I'm Star Trek. It would never work. Besides, he's like the younger brother I never had. And sometimes, when he's spouting off trivia about all six Star Wars movies, I see why he wasn't my brother," she joked. "And that leaves one."

"How long?"

Em ran a hand over her hair. "I don't know. Day one, or maybe later. I'm not sure."

"When did you know for sure?" Hotch probed deeper. Emily Prentiss was head over heels for his best friend and he couldn't be happier. But first he had to know the what, when, and whys….plus how the hell he missed the signs.

"That night when he and Ashley were on the roof and Doyle gave the order to have Dave shot first. I…" Em blinked back tears as the memory washed over her. She could still taste the fear and anger as Doyle tried to take his revenge out on her friends. Her mind still played tricks on her and sometimes in the dark of night, the nightmare took over and it was Dave who was shot. Almost a year after the fact and it still took everything she had to remember to breathe when she woke up in a cold sweat.

"You told Doyle not to. I know, Emily," Hotch gently reminded her. "Now you're back. Have you told him?"

Em raised the glass to her lips. "God, no. I lost my identity, not my mind."

"So, you're in love with Dave Rossi. That part's not unusual." Hotch raised his eye brow. "The fact that it's you and I didn't suspect is what gets me."

"What can I say?" she muttered. "I'm great at compartmentalizing." Out of the corner of her eye, Em watched the team laughing and drinking. A part of her wanted to be with the group and have it like it was before she destroyed everything.

Her breath caught as Dave met her gaze. He noticed her. Then he smiled. Before she could react, he turned away to reply to Pen.

"You're good," Hotch observed. "But even you can't keep it up forever."

"What do you mean?" she asked breezily.

"You're his sounding board, Emily; how long do you think you'll be able to don the mask of innocent bystander while he pours his heart out to you? This is Dave Rossi, and if he's spilling, he going to want something in return. When he asks the questions, what are you going to say?"

"Nothing." Checking her watch, Em started to move off the stool. She threw a couple of bills on the bar. "Thanks for the talk. See you Monday." She started to turn away when a hand reached out and stopped her.

"Em, don't leave. Not like this. Tell him."

She shook her head. "I can't, Hotch. It goes against everything you want the team to be."

"The main thing I want is for my team to be happy. What you do after hours doesn't concern me…unless you're an UNSUB in the making." He gave her what he hoped was a charming smile. It had been so long that maybe it wouldn't work.

"I…I can't."

"Is that your New Year's Resolution?"

She wanted to say no, deny it. But it was on her face. The truth shone in her eyes. "Yes."

"May I say something on his behalf?" Hotch asked. Em shrugged indifferently. "He loves you too." He watched her startled expression. "Do you think he only confides in you?"

"That changes everything," she sputtered.

"It does and you should tell him." Hotch finished his drink. "And I think I know how." Grabbing Em's hand, he pulled her across the floor, past the team, to the stage on the other side of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hotch knows Em's deep, dark secret, and now he has a plan. Will it work?_

**What You Won't Do For Love**

"What are you doing?" Em whispered angrily.

"Saving the sanity of my two favourite agents. Now hush." Leaning over to the DJ, Hotch spoke quickly.

"Aaron Hotchner, what are you doing?" Em demanded.

Turning toward her, Hotch thrust a microphone in her hand. "If you can't tell him in mere words, tell him how you feel in song."

Em pushed his hand away. "No. No. No way. Have you heard me sing?"

"I have. It's not bad, Em."

"I can't."

"You can. What do you have to lose? Besides, wasn't it you who said they wanted to turn over a new leaf?" he taunted.

Closing her eyes, Em gave a dejected shake of her head as she gave in. "Okay." She took the microphone. "What do you want me to sing, Mr. Cupid?"

"This." He handed her the sheet music. "You're on in two minutes. Learn it fast." He kissed her cheek. "Good luck."

"Hotch!" she called out, but he was already gone. "Damnit!"

"Uh, Miss, are you ready?" the DJ cautiously asked.

"Yeah. Might as well get it over with." Quickly her eyes scanned the sheet. At least it was a song she knew. _Deep breath, Em. Deep breath._

"What's going on?" JJ asked as she curiously watched her best friend on the stage fiddling with a sheet of paper as though it was a death sentence.

"Righting the universe," Hotch replied enigmatically. "Dave, I want you to remember that we are good friends."

Before the older agent could reply, the spotlight came on.

"Hi, everyone," Em's voice amplified thru the bar. "I hope you're all having a good time." She looked at the team, then back at her hands. God, she wanted to bite her nails. "Um, I…have you ever made a New Year's Resolution and forgot to keep it? Well, a friend found out about it…he's not my friend any longer," she amended quickly. The crowd laughed lightly.

"Any way," Em continued, "he thinks I should do it with a song." She looked to the DJ. She gave a nod.

The music started. Quickly, the team looked at each other, then Hotch. Then at Em.

"_I guess you wonder where I've been;  
><em>_I searched to find a love within.  
><em>_I came back to let you know,  
><em>_I gotta thing for you, and I can't let go." _

Em's voice shook but grew stronger as the song continued. She caught Dave's eyes. He smiled at her, so she continued.

"_What you won't do, do for love.  
><em>_You've tried everything, but you won't give up.  
><em>_In my world, only you make me do for love  
><em>_What I would not do."_

The song was over and the crowd was applauding. She had done it. She had told him how she felt. Now she could leave.

Placing the microphone on the stool, Em hurried off the stage and across the floor - despite the cheers for an encore. She wanted to get home and take a shower and forget the night ever happened. And pray that everyone else got hit with amnesia too.

Hitting the main door, she stepped out into the cold, frigid air of the winter that gripped the area. A few snowflakes danced on the breeze. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out her car keys.

"Em! Wait!" Dave called out.

Spinning around, her heeled boot hit the frozen sidewalk and she lost her balance. Before she could hit the ground, a pair of strong arms caught her.

"Are you alright?" Dave asked as he held her up.

"I…I'm fine," she assured him. His arms were so strong, so protective. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping you from hurting yourself."

"I mean, why did you follow me?" She didn't want him to think that she had fallen for him on purpose, so she gave a bit of a struggle. "You can let me go now."

"No." He shook his head.

"Why not?" she croaked since her mouth went suddenly dry.

"We need to talk." He gave her that crooked smile that could charm any one and her heart went into free fall.

"Umm, Dave…."

"That song was for me?" His eyes searched hers for the truth.

"Compliments of our fearless leader," she chided.

Dave tightened his embrace. "Did you mean it? Did you come back for me?"

"Dave…I…"Em struggled to find the right words.

"I confided in you all those nights after Caroline died. I let you in to see my grief and my heart. I trusted you not to betray me." He brushed her hair back from her face. "Now it's your turn to let me in and trust me not to betray you."

Before Em could reply, Dave covered her mouth with his. Tentative at first, he slowly kissed her until she relaxed. Moaning deep in her throat, Em parted her lips and let him in. Dave took that moment to claim her for his. Tongues mating, he pushed her until they both had to come up for air.

"Wow!" Em breathed. She wanted to say more, but her brain refused to work. She felt the ache in her knee. "Um, Dave, I need to stand up." Gently he pulled her to her feet, but he didn't move his hands.

"Better?" he asked.

"You kissed me," she said stupidly.

"I did. You kissed me back," he pointed out matter of fact.

"It took us long enough."

"It did," he agreed. Bending down, he nuzzled her neck and felt her pulse beat rapidly. "You liked it."

"I did," she agreed.

"There's more where that came from," he offered.

"Dave…."

He pulled back and looked at her. "Em, we've been dancing around this for years now. I know how you feel about relationships, and you know my track record. I think we have enough experience between us to reach a happy medium." He dipped his head and dropped kisses along her jaw line.

"Dave," Em protested, "people are watching."

"Let them watch. They're just jealous because I'm holding and kissing a beautiful woman."

Em flushed hot. "Dave."

"We could move this inside. I mean, we could keep kissing…." he trailed off. "Your place or mine?"

"I'm closer," she pointed out.

"So, your place in fifteen?" Dave asked. His lips were just mere inches from hers.

"Fifteen? I thought you were a trained federal agent, Dave Rossi," she teased.

"Oh, trust me, Em, I can be there in five if I needed to."

Em looked confused. "But…"

"I need the extra minutes to kiss you to make up for when you're not in my arms."

"Oh." She smiled as the truth dawned on her. "Then by all means, kiss away."

Dave needed no extra prompting as he kissed Em to remind her of what she would be missing during those minutes apart.

From the foyer, Hotch watched the pair. He should have felt jealous, but inside his heart jumped for joy. At least two people got a happy new year.

"Hotch?" JJ asked and touched his arm. "Are you alright?" She noticed the far away look in his eyes.

Hotch turned toward her. "I'm fine. Dave and Em are okay."

"I know." JJ smiled gently. "Who knew a song would bring those two together?"

"Yes."

JJ tugged on Hotch's arm. "That reminds me, I have a resolution I need to fulfill."

"What do you mean? Jayje…what are you doing?"

"It's resolution night. And I'm up next."

"Oh?" Hotch smiled. "What did you choose?"

"'Turn Your Love Around'. What else?" She gave him a wink.

"Ah. I think you already have," he told her.

"I'm sealing the deal," she stated firmly. Walking confidently to the stage, JJ picked up the microphone.

Hotch smiled. Then his heart fell…just like Dave's.

For good.


End file.
